Pocky
by WulveNight
Summary: Again One-shot. Another story with pairings of KlausXLeo cause I ship 'em. Spread the word of this new category cause I don't want to be the only one writing these. This was inspired from a comic on pixiv and basically my view. Real Summary: If Zapp were to teach Klaus how to play 'that' game, what would it lead it to? Hopefully nothing that can ruin one's friendship. M to be safe.


**_Kekkai Sensen:_**

 ** _Pocky_**

 ** _In Leo's mind…_**

I sat on the couch as I wore my usual clothes. In my mouth, I held one end of a pocky stick lightly with my lips as dark shade of red adorned my cheeks. On the other end of the pocky stick, were Mr. Klaus' lips. I observed carefully as his two-green orbs stared through his glasses into my eyes whilst holding the same blush on his face. I stared back as sweat began to drip down my cheek and I found myself asking a question. _"How did it end like this?"_

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 ** _~10 minutes prior…~_**

"Leonardo-kun…" The red-haired man called from the other side of the sofa as he caught my attention whilst I was drinking a cup of tea.

"Do you want to play the 'pocky' game?" The man asked as I was left frozen for a moment. The tea stuck in my throat before it was thrown back up in surprise. I spat out the tea as I coughed a few times, noticing Klaus-san holding a worried expression through his glasses.

"*cough* Sorry… *cough*cough* what did you say? *cough*" I asked as he quickly pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket before handing it over to me. I gratefully accept it as I wiped my lips after placing the cup back down on the table.

"I want to try and play the 'pocky' game with you. " Klaus had re-stated as the man quickly pulled out a box of the said sweets and held them up with both hands. A blush grew on my face as an image of the two us playing came into mind.

"W-Why do you suddenly want to play it, Klaus-san!?" I asked reluctantly as my voice increased in volume. I drop the handkerchief back onto the table whilst asking.

"Zapp said it was fun to play and he taught me how to, but had went off before we got to play." He explained as more perverted images and scenes entered my mind. I quickly shook it away as I tried to calm myself. _Tried._

"So would you mind playing with me?" The blood-user asked as the blush had darkened to colour of the older men's hair.

"N-N-No!" I stated as a new wave of surprise came over the elder men. Realizing that I had raised my voice, guilt washed over me. "I-I'm sorry Klaus-san. I just don't think I'm good at any games so I'm sorry for raising my voice." I apologised as I looked down on the couch.

Silence blew between us as I waited for an answer from my boss.

"No. I'm sorry for asking." The man spoke as a glint of light reflected off of his lenses as he turned back to face forward of the couch. "I shouldn't have tried to make you do something you didn't want to." He added before standing up from his position.

"Excuse me." Klaus said as he looked over his shoulder. A new feeling struck my heart as I looked at the blood-user's eyes and back. Out of instinct my hand raised up as to grab onto his.

"Wait." I called out as he turned back over to me with the same eyes. "One game." I stated as this had confused the elder man.

"I'll play only one game." I spoke again as I didn't look at him, trying to hide my blush. Out of the corner of my eye, a smile had formed at the edge of his lips.

"Thank you." The red-haired man said.

* * *

 ** _~Present~_**

I sat almost awkwardly as my hands were holding me up from behind my body and my legs just barely dangling down the chair. Klaus-san however was leaning both forwards and down to level his head and is being careful not to either fall or drop the pocky stick in his mouth.

A moment passed us as I quickly observed his lips to each and every detail. From the smooth curves to where the ends of the lower and upper lip meet. His face dripped of sweat, like mine, and a shade of pink was visible on his cheeks, like mine. It was then that I met his eye, whilst one was covered by his bangs. How dilated it was and the years it has seen pass by.

 _'_ _What's this feeling?'_ I asked myself as my hands shook from where it was and my heart and mind raced to the sight of the distance between us. Was it something I've seen before? Was it something I've had all this time?

My thoughts were quickly cut short as the sound of a small bite was heard. I noticed that the older man's face grew closer and closer, each sound. I carefully pull myself back as the blood-user grew ever closer.

Once an inch away from each other, he carefully shifted his head as it slanted to the side, to keep from the tip of our noses from touching. The blush once again intensifies as my heart and mind were shaken to the point of fainting.

* * *

 ** _In Klaus' mind…_**

 _'_ _Is this what Zapp was talking about? Is this the feeling?'_ I asked myself as our lips were a mere centimetre away from brushing against each other. I feel the young boy's breath as he breathed out his nose and lighted my face like a fire to wood.

* * *

 ** _~Flashback~_**

"Oh and don't forget one thing. " The white-haired man instructed as he crossed his arms and puff smoke from one side of his mouth, the other holding his cigarette. "The real feeling is when the two of you crash your lips together."

"And why is that?" I asked calmly as a suspicious grin grew upon his face.

"Why not try it out and learn?" Zapp asked rhetorically before turning around and walking off.

* * *

 ** _~Present~_**

 _'_ _Well, there's no better time to find out.'_ I thought to myself before dropping my eyes. I carefully take one last bite, placing both of our lips together as a new sensation ran over my body. It was hotter than any other time I had been angered as Leo had let go of the remaining piece of the stick, allowing me to swallow it.

I had kept my lips in the same position as I grew accustom to the taste. Was it the chocolate? No. It was something more defining, something more appealing, and something more alluring. Instead of pulling back, I pushed harder as I tried to both savour and enjoy the taste.

* * *

 ** _In Leo's mind..._**

This fuzzy feeling, what is it? Was it something to be touched? Was it something to be embraced? No. It was something to be experienced. I sat frozen and vaguely in shock as the red-haired man's body stood tall over mine as both of his legs were placed onto the couch itself. My blood, heart, mind and soul raced as the feeling was kept for a minute.

It wasn't long until I felt a wet feeling swipe on my bottom lip. I ignored it, thinking it was nothing until it had happened again. I soon realize what is was as my hands quickly came up to Klaus-san's shoulder as I pushed him back. Cutting off the kiss, I push his body down so that it would seem we had switched positions as I sat upright, gasping for air.

I stared down into the blood-user's eyes as it was plastered with confusion.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" I spoke before getting up from my position and running out towards the main doors.

* * *

 ** _In Klaus' mind…_**

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Leo had said as his stared down upon me with the 'All-seeing eyes of god'. Not a moment wasted, he jumped off of the couch before running towards the door. I only had enough time to get up and watch the doors closed as I was left speechless towards the action.

Only one question came to mind as I grieved.

"What have I done?" I muttered as I placed my palms to my temples and stared down towards the tiled floors.

* * *

 ** _The next day…_**

The white-haired man looked from left to right as he noticed something was off.

"Hey, did anyone see Leo today?" Zapp asked aloud as everyone in the room gazed over to the tanned-man, including their leader.

"Now that you mentioned it, he was supposed to get here by now." Chain spoke as she looked up from her coffee and looked at her wrist watch.

"Did he get kidnapped, again?" Stephen questioned whilst reading the daily newspaper. He continuously flipped pages as he read over them.

"Last I saw him, he was with Master Klaus yesterday afternoon." Gilbert had said as he stood by side, next to the red-haired man. Each member turned their gazes towards the said man as he held a blank expression. There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for an answer in which Klaus had stood up from his table.

"I'll leave Stephen in charge." The red-haired man stated before walking towards the door with Gilbert following behind.

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later…_**

 ** _In Klaus' mind…_**

It was short drive as Gilbert had offered to drive me to where Leonardo is currently residing in. The butler explained it much was smaller than where we usually go which intrigued me. The car soon came to a stop in front of an apartment building as I quickly got out and strictly instructed him to wait outside. Without hesitation, he abided to the order and had pulled into a parking lot.

Now I was left in front of an average-sized apartment as I quickly went to the entrance. I looked upon the names list as I scanned for the young Libra member's name. I stop as I landed on his name before turning to the room number and the button next to it.

"065." I memorised before pressing the button that was corresponding to it. A buzz came as I pushed it but stopped as I released it. I waited a moment before the speaker below sounded.

"Hello. Who is it?" A familiar voice spoke from the other side.

"Leo, may I come in?" I asked hesitantly. Silence once again came over as I awaited an answer. The door unlocked as I walked inside. Without observing anything, I quickly made my way to the elevator as it quickly took me up several rooms.

Each ding that came when we pass a level was almost deafening as I calmed myself down. The final ding sounded as the doors opened and I left through it. I looked upon the doors as each were numbered in gold and nailed on. I came to an abrupt stop as the number I had been looking for was seen on door. 065.

I adjusted my collar and tie before coming up towards the door and raising the back of my hand to knock. Before my hand could reach the wooden surface, the door had opened inwards as the young Libra member was standing behind, looking down on the wooden ground.

We did nothing but stared quietly before the holder of 'All-seeing eyes of god' had turned back and lead the way in. I watched his actions before following behind as he walked like that of one staggering. He quietly led me towards his living room in which we sat on the same couch.

* * *

 ** _Inside of Leo's mind…_**

Like last time, we sat in total silence as both were afraid to speak up. A full minute past before the red-haired man had spoken up on his side of the couch.

"I'm deeply and sincerely sorry." He apologised as I raised my head over to his side where he held the most sorrowful look I had ever scene. I watched for a good second before turning back to my lap and continuing my silence.

"I-I'm sorry. It was because of my desires that ruined our friendship." Klaus stated as light reflected off of his glasses. "I guess this is… goodbye…" The elder man added before standing up from his position.

I looked up as it hit me like a sack of stones. This was exactly like before. I gritted my teeth before breathing in.

"B-Baka!" I yelled as he looked over, waiting for his punishment to come whilst hanging his head in shame.

"I'm sorry." The blood-user apologised once more as he stood still.

"You… You can't…" I started as he dropped his eyes to keep from feeling anymore guilt. "You can't just kiss someone and say 'goodbye' the next day!" I continued as it had taken a moment for the taller one to raise his head and eyes as he stared at me with surprise.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me!" I shouted as I got up from my position and walked up to his front so I was a mere metre from his body.

"Leo-kun, aren't you ma-!" I interrupted him as I grabbed a hold of his dark red tie before pulling him down as our lips crashed into each other once more. A blush grabs a hold of both of our faces as I feel him loosen into the kiss. It wasn't long before the Reinherz family heir had kissed back and dropped onto one knee as a smile curved at the ends of both of our lips.

In my mind, I knew Klaus couldn't take the risk to take the initiative again, so I had as I lightly bit at his lip. He had almost immediately noticed as a muffle moan escaped his mouth. He instantly found out my intentions before letting his tongue writhe out from between his lips and enter mine. Our tongues danced as puffs of his hot breath ran across my face and the taste of saliva filled each other's mouth.

A moment passed as we exchanged saliva before breaking off the passionate kiss to take a breath, leaving a thin, glimmering thread of saliva between us. It was a short moment before the red-haired man spoke up.

"Does this mean… you forgive me?" He asked curiously as he pulled up a hand from his side and placed it to the side of my face. A smile crossed my face as I gladly accept the hand.

"Yeah… I do…" I replied before reaching over and pecking him softly on the cheek. This provided a much dark blush which matched his hair. The red-haired shook off the blush before asking yet another question.

"Does that also mean… we're…" His voice trailed off as his face flushed once more.

"We're…?" I repeated as I leaned in a little closer.

"… Lovers?" Klaus asked as his face showed the expression of embarrassment whilst darting his eyes away.

I stared at him for a while before breaking out in a chuckle as I raise a hand up to my mouth to muffle it. Klaus turns over with a puzzled expression as I died down the laughter.

"If you want to…" The older man spoke whilst rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure…" I agreed as this had once again came as a surprise to the elder man. I once again take another step before lifting my hand up as I push away his red bangs and plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

 _Hello readers! Thank you for reading this. Some of you, I wonder, probably knows me from the first ever Kekkai Sensen fanfic written. Well basically, I've been told to spread the word of the creation of the category for Blood Blockade Battlefront. To be specific 'Blood Blockade Battlefront/_ _血界戦_ _線_ _'_ _. So I kinda forgot to do it during the first Kekkai Sensen fanfic. Now spread the word and thank you for reading!_


End file.
